


Dicked Lady

by TomEn



Category: Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: F/M, LGD, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: Just another pwp lemon for a certain Discord group.





	Dicked Lady

Rain Hasumi stood there, looking at her lover, Lady J. Purple haired woman knelt in front of the tall, fat man and sucked his cock like there was no tomorrow. Rain couldn't believe her own eyes, since Lady J always told her they she loves her and thanks to their bond, they're stronger than anyone. She shared this feeling. Thanks to that they managed to work their way through the countless obstacles and win a lot of battles against their enemies. 

But now Lady J had her eyes focused on the big, veiny cock. Her pretty lips were wrapped around the shaft, moving back and forward as she polished the fat manhood with her saliva. Rain gulped, feeling kinda jelous of this man. He was old and disgusting, she had no idea why her lover agreed to suck his cock. It was all wrong. She told Rain once that they need none else, nor man or woman, because together they're perfect. 

"Ok, it's time for you" a fat man put his hand on Rain's shoulder. Her knees trembled, she knew what he meant. Feeling uneasy, Rain knelt next to the Lady J. She removed upper part of her costume, revealing her full, magnificent breasts. Wet sounds of slurping were heard as the Lady J continued to service the her man. but very soon Rain had a cock pointed at her face. She swallowed, impressed by the size. 

"Kiss it" said the man. Rain brought her lips closer, feeling the musky stench of the manhood. She planted a kiss on the tip of the cock. The touch of the penis send shiver running down her spine. It was like an electricity. She felt her pussy getting moist. Was it because of Lady J's actions? Or maybe...?

"Open your mouth and suck it" commanded the man and Rain obeyed, despite her disgust. Somehow she couldn't help it. She wrapped her dark lips around the stiff cock and begun to move back and forward. Her tongue danced around the pole that invaded her mouth. The more she serviced the cock, the wetter her pussy was. She could feel her panties getting all wet and stained. What was going on to her? She couldn't believe it.

For a long time she sucked cock, wet sounds of slurping were heard all over, as she and Lady J serviced two old, fat man with their mouths, giving them the best blowjobs in their lives. Man put his hands on Rain's head, making her head to bob with the speed he liked. Finally, he grabbed her strongly, keeping his cock inside her mouth as he cum, filling her with his semen. Rain gulped, swallowing the thick load, but she couldn't take it all. As she opened her mouth, cum begun to leak down her chin and pour down her full breasts. 

She noticed that the Lady J finish with her man as well. She turned to her, trying to kiss her lover's messy lips, smeared with semen. Lady J's mouth was just an inch from hers, when suddenly a cock was forced right between them.

"No lesbian kisses for you. Lick me clean!" commanded the man. His voice sounded so demanding that they couldn't disobey. Despite their urge to kiss each other, they begun to lick his fat penis and hairy balls, Man smiled, patting heads of the two beautiful women who obeyed his commands without a second thought. 

"That's the good dykes" he said. His pal already prepared string bikinis and sandals for their new pets, along with two leather collars. Each collar had "Cock slut nr. " engraved on.


End file.
